blanco y negro
by marielos.hdez0108
Summary: Shion se muda en una nueva ciudad con su mama se rencuentra con su amiga de la primaria y se encuentra con alguien con quien se enamora


Kuro (Negro) y Shiro (blanco)

antes de en pesar esta historia les tengo que decir que esta es mi primera historia así que por favor díganme si esta bien o no dejen sus comentarios :)

* * *

 **Había una mujer junto con su hijo mudándose a otra ciudad, la mujer se llama Aoi Hashiba y su hijo se llama Shion Hashiba. Ellos entraron a la nueva ciudad donde vivirían de a hora en a delante fueron a la casa donde vivirían y la mudanza metió todo su cosas en la casa, ellos entraron y empezaron a como dar sus cosas, le tomo mucho tiempo para como dar la mayoría de sus cosas y le faltaba pocas cosas pero Shion decidió salir y le dijo a su mama.**

Shi: oka-san voy a salir para ver la ciudad.

Aoi: está bien hijo cuídate mucho

 **Shion salió de casa, empezó a caminar y esta que se canso, vio una banca se fue donde está la banca para sentar y descansar un poco pero antes de llegar a la banca se tropezó con alguien y cayó en sima de él.**

Shi: lo siento mucho no me fije ¿te encuentras bien?

¿?: Si pero te puedes quitar en sima mío por favor

Shi: a si perdona **(shion se quito de encima de él)**

¿?: Eres nuevo en la ciudad

Shi: si soy nuevo a lo siento no me eh presentado me llamo Shion hashiba y tú?

¿?: Me llamo Nezumi Fujimori mucho gusto en conocerte

Shi: igualmente kuro

Nez: **(se sonrojo por el apodo)** está bien _*porque me sonrojo aaa que me pasa*_

Shi: a si dime shion o como tú quieras

Nez: mmm pues como me pusiste un apodo te voy a decir shiro

Shi: está bien kuro

 **Nezumi se levanto y ayudo a shion a levantarse se fueron a la banca para sentarse y siguieron conversando**

Shi: oyes kuro

Nez: si shiro

Shi: porque parces una chica?

Nez: **(se sonrojo como tomate)** eeehhh que estás diciendo shiro

Shi: es que pareces una mujer por el cabello

Nez: hhhaaa no lo se

Shi: pero eso no contesta mi pregunta Ne-zu-mi

Nez: **(se sonrojo** **)** _*porque me sonrojo… mmm es que Shion es guapo que estoy diciendo apenas lo conozco pero tengo que admitirlo es guapo aaahhh que me está pasando mmm a hora que me estoy dando cuenta me estoy enamorando de Shion.*_

Shi: que pasa kuro?

Nez:!NO PUEDE SEEEERRR¡

Shi: oyes dime que pasa kuro?

 **Nezumi se dio cuenta de que grito y que preocupo a Shion**

Nez: no es nada shiro

Shi: estas mintiendo kuro

Nez: no es cierto shiro

Shi: si es cierto kuro

¿?: HASHIBA-KUN

Shi: no puede ser

Nez: quién es? **(dijo algo molesto)** _* no puede ser estoy celoso*_

Shi: ha ella es Kozaku Nagase es un amiga que conozco desde que iba en la primaria pero ella se mudo y en peso a vivir aquí y me mude en la misma cuidad que ella, pues como paso tiempo sin vernos ella propuso de vernos en este parque pero se me olvido

Koz: Con que aquí estas te estuve buscando por todo el parque

Shi: pues estaba hablando con alguien, verdad kuro

Nez: hhhaaa si es cierto

Koz: No puede ser eres el novio de Hashiba-kun **(lo dijo feliz pero en realidad está molesta)**

Nez: eeehhh **(se sonrojo como tomate)**

Shi: si es mi novio hay un problema Nagase-san **(lo dijo serio)**

Koz:!SIIIII POR FIN MI AMIGO TIENE NOVIO¡ _*no puede ser Hashiba tiene novio pero debe ser mentiras no debo de creerle pero si es su novio Hashiba ya no podre confesarme, odio ese muchacho_ *

Nez: que acabas de decir Shion Hashiba _* acaba de decir Shion que soy su novio no puede ser debe ser una broma pero estoy realmente feliz*_

Koz: son mentiras Hashiba-kun _*obvio que son mentiras a hora si podre confesarme y ser su novia*_

Shi: es verdad Nagase-san

Koz: quiero una prueba

Shi: está bien

Nez: esperen

Shi/Koz: ¡QUE!

Nez: no se decidan entre ustedes

 **Shion y Kozaku ignoraron a Nezumi por completo**

Nez: no me ignoren

Shi: entonces quieres una prueba verdad

Koz: si

Shi: está bien

 **Shion se acerco a él con delicadez y con ternura tomo su rostro y lo acerco al suyo borro la distancia que había entre sus labios. Nezumi se quedo en shock pero al final correspondió y shion con mucho gusto siguió besando a Nezumi.**

Koz: kyaaaa que hermoso _*no puedo creerlo es verdad son novios maldita sea Hashiba ya tiene novio*_ le voy a decir a tu oka-san que tienes novio Hashiba-kun **(Kozaku salió corriendo para ir a la casa de Shion)**

Shi: por fin se fue ella **(dijo feliz)**

Nez: porque me besaste Shion? **(Esta como tomate por lo rojo que esta)**

Shi: mmm porque… me gustas Ne-zu-mi **(lo dijo serio)**

Nez: espera nos acabamos de conocer Shion

Shi: lo sé pero es amor a primera vista y también Nezumi estabas disfrutando el beso no digas que no porque es verdad

Nez: son mentiras Shion **(completamente rojo por lo que dijo)**

Shi: es la verdad Ne-zu-mi

Nez: _*es que si es cierto estaba disfrutando el beso y a la vez estoy enamorado de Shion como dijo es amor a primera vista aaa no se qué decirle y también no se qué hacer*_

Shi: Me gustas mucho Nezumi y ¿Nezumi quieres ser m novio?

Nez: mmm…

Shi: contesta Nezumi

Nez: está bien Shion

Shi: entonces que dices Nezumi

Nez: a mí también me gustas mucho Shion y si quiero ser tu novio

 **Shion se acerco a Nezumi empezó a besarlo apasionadamente y Nezumi con mucho gusto correspondió el beso. Se separaron por falta de aire y el primero en a hablar fue Nezumi.**

Nez: mira shiro es de noche es mejor ir a nuestras casas

Shi: es verdad pero quiero que vengas a cenar a mi casa kuro

Nez **:** **(se sonrojo)** está bien shiro

 **En otro lugar; Kozaku iba corriendo para ir a la casa de Shion y llego toco la puerta y Kozaku se emociono por ver la madre de Shion y en hablar primero fue Aoi.**

Aoi: hola Kozaku-san cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Koz: hola Aoi-san ha pasado 2 años sin vernos

Aoi: cómo has estado en este tiempo Kozaku-san?

Koz: bien y tu Aoi-san

Aoi: bien, pasa eres bienvenida aquí es como una casa para ti también Kozaku-san

Koz: lo sé Aoi-san y a si me tope con Hashiba-kun **(entrando a la casa)**

Aoi: y como te fue Kozaku-san

Koz: que tratas de decir Aoi-san

Aoi: a mí no me engañas se que te gusta mi hijo

Koz: **(se sonrojo al escuchar lo que dijo Aoi-san)** como lo supo Aoi-san

Aoi: toda mujer sabe cómo se siente otra mujer

Koz: mmm eso es buen punto Aoi-san…

 **Aoi miro como Kozaku puso una cara de tristeza y se ánimo para preguntarle a Kozaku que es lo que pasa**

Aoi: que pasa Kozaku-san?

Koz: es que…

 **Shion abrió la puerta y Nezumi esta atrás de Shion y hablo Shion**

Shi: hola Nagase-san y oka-san

Aoi: Hola hijo y quien es el muchacho atrás tu yo

Nez: soy Nezumi Fujimori mucho gusto en conocerla

Shi: oka-san él es…

Koz: su novio

 **Aoi se quedo sorprendido lo que dijo Kozaku, Shion esta abrazando a Nezumi y Nezumi sonrojado, Kozaku triste pero no se le notaba**

Aoi: es verdad lo que dijo Kozaku-san **(todavía está sorprendida por la noticia)**

Shi: si es verdad oka-san y a si oka-san lo invite a cenar

Aoi: ok hijo la cena está preparada voy a poner la mesa.

Nez: puedo ayudarla

Shi: yo también oka-san

Aoi: está bien vayan _* realmente Nezumi es buen muchacho y se nota que está enamorado de mi hijo e igual que él y hacen bonita pareja, estoy realmente feliz pero Kozaku está enamorada de mi hijo pobre de ella pero deberá entender de que Shion no mas la ve como una amiga*_

Koz: _* no se qué hacer Hashiba está realmente enamorado de Nezumi y Aoi-san le cayó bien pero no me voy a rendir fácilmente Nezumi a hora en adelante seremos rivales*_ Aoi-san vayamos a ir a la cocina

Aoi: es verdad vayamos

 **Aoi y Kozaku fueron a la cocina y se sonrojaron al ver Shion besando Nezumi. Shion se dio cuenta de que su mama y Kozaku los estaban viendo y Nezumi también se dio cuenta se sonrojo como tomate**

Aoi: vayamos a cenar porque se va en fría la comida

Shi: si oka-san

Koz: si Aoi-san

Nez: está bien

 **Todos empezaron a cenar y terminaron de cenar empezaron hablar**

Aoi: a si lo siento mucho Nezumi-kun todavía no me presento me llamo Aoi Hashiba mucho gusto en conocerte

Nez: igualmente Hashiba-san

Aoi: dime Aoi por favor Nezumi-kun

Nez: está bien Aoi-san

Koz: yo también no me presentado me llamo Kozaku Nagase y dime Nagase-san ok

Nez: está bien Nagase-san pero Shion ya me dijo tu nombre en el parque

Koz: ooo no sabía, aaa se me está siendo tarde para regresar a casa me tengo que ir Aoi-san. Adiós Hashiba-kun y adiós Fujimori-kun

Shi: oyes kuro quieres que te lleve a tu casa

Nez: si no hay problemas

Aoi: está bien vayan a si Nezumi mi hijo puede que darse en tu casa por esta noche

Nez: si no pasa nada

Shi: porque oka-san

Aoi: es que quiero de terminar de cómo dar lo que falta y no quiero que molestes hijo

Shi: que mala oka-san

Aoi: como sea vayan o se va hacer mas de noche y no quiero que les vaya a pasar algo

Shi: vayamos kuro

Nez: si shiro

 **Shion y Nezumi se salieron de las casa para ir a camino a la casa de Nezumi y estuvieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa de Nezumi y abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a Shion y se fueron directamente al cuarto para ir se a dormir.**

Nez: esta es mi casa

Shi: vives solo?

Nez: si

Shi: por qué?

Nez: mis papas murieron cuando tenía 5 años y desde ahí mi abuela y abuelo me han estado cuidando, tiempo después empecé a vivir solo

Shi: lo siento

Nez: porque te disculpas?

Shi: es que no debí de preguntar

Nez: no pasa nada eso ya lo supere

Shi: pero de todos modos mejor vayámonos a dormir porque mañana tengo que ir a la escuela

Nez: tienes razón shiro mañana yo también tengo que ir a la escuela

Shi: buenas noche kuro **(Shion se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla)**

Nez: buenas noches shiro **(se sonrojo por el beso y se fueron a dormir)**

 **Al día siguiente Nezumi se levanto y se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Cuando termino de preparar el desayuno se levanto Shion**

Shi: buenos días kuro **(lo beso y Nezumi se sonrojo)**

Nez: buenos días shiro, el desayuno está listo

Shi: entonces vayamos a desayunar mi neko

Nez: S...s …si s…sh…shi…shiro

 **Nezumi y Shion en pesaron a desayunar terminaron, se fueron a lavarse los dienten y se fueron a bañarse cuando terminaron se fueron a cambiarse con el uniforme de la escuela menos Shion por que no tenía el uniforme de la escuela y de ahí salieron de la casa para ir a la escuela pero se dieron cuenta que iban en la misma escuela. Nezumi llevo a Shion a la dirección para que le digieran su salón y se fue Nezumi a su salón, dejo a Shion en la dirección y de ahí se fue con la maestra de su salón que le toco.**

Sensei: hola alumnos buenos días

Alumnos: buenos días Sensei

Sensei: hoy vino un nuevo alumno, pasa para que te presentes

Shi: si Sensei, hola a todos me llamo Shion Hashiba un gusto en conocerlos a todos **(se quedo viendo a todos pero se sorprendió al ver a Nezumi y Kozaku pero se puso por ver a Nezumi ya que están en el mismo salón y Nezumi también se sorprendió y se puso feliz** ) hola Nezumi

Nez: hola Shion

Sensei: veo que ya conoces a Fujimori-kun y a si Fujimori-kun por favor ayuda a Hashiba-kun a ponerse al corriente y se acostumbre

Nez: si Sensei

Sensei: en pesemos con la clase

Alumnos: si Sensei

 **Después sonó la campana para avisar que en peso el receso y todos se acercaron a Shion para ser sus amigos y Nezumi se entristeció de que no lo dejaron acercarse a Shion y el se dio cuenta y se disculpo con todos para ir se con Nezumi, todos vieron como se acerca a Nezumi**

Shi: hola kuro

Nez: deberías ir con todos sabes, no deberías acercarte a mí en la escuela

Shi: por qué?

Nez: en la escuela todos me odian por ser el favorito de todos maestros y ser inteligente

Shi: entonces si son así contigo no voy a permitirlo

Nez: que vas hacer shiro

Shi: escuchen todos le tengo que decir algo

 **Todos del salón voltearon a ver Shion y a Nezumi pusieron a tención por lo que va a decir Shion**

Nez: espera shiro que vas hacer

Shi: si alguien molesta a Nezumi celan verán conmigo porque Nezumi es mío no de nadie más el es mi novio ok

 **Todos hombres se quedaron viendo Nezumi y a Shion con sorpresa y las mujeres con odio a Nezumi especialmente Kozaku, Shion con una sonrisa y Nezumi completamente rojo por lo que dijo**

Shi: oyes kuro ven vamos a comprar algo de comida

Nez: está bien shiro vamos

 **Se fueron a comer y de ahí se fueron a la azotea en pesaron a conversar y a comer**

Shi: oye mi neko me das comer en la boca

Nez: es…ta b…bi…bien, toma di ah

Shi: ah

 **Nezumi empezó a darle de comer a Shion y también Shion a Nezumi y sonó la campana para comenzar la clases y transcurrió todo lo que daba de clases y todos en pesaron a ir a sus casas**

Koz: oyes Hashiba-kun vayamos juntos a nuestras casas

Shi: lo siento Nagase-san no puedo voy a ir con kuro voy a acompañarlo verdad kuro?

Nez: aaahhh si shiro

Koz: te eh dicho que me digas Kozaku Shion

Shi: no te voy a decir a si Nagase-san y a si no me gusta que me llames por mi nombre dime Hashiba

Koz: está bien Hashiba-kun, antes de que se vayan puedo hablar contigo en privado Hashiba-kun

Shi: si no hay problema, horita regreso kuro

Nez: está bien shiro

 **Nezumi miro como Kozaku y Shion se iban desapareciendo de su vista y lo que hiso Nezumi fue perseguirlo para escuchar de que hablaran. Shion y Kozaku en pesaron a caminar hasta ir a la azotea y Nezumi está escuchando atrás de la puerta para que no lo vieran pero Shion se di cuenta de que Nezumi los persiguió pero no le dijo nada él quiere que escuche la conversación**

Shi: para que me quieres Nagase-san

Koz: es que me gustas Hashiba-kun termina con Fujimori-kun para que salgamos los dos como novio

 **Nezumi escucho y salió corriendo para no seguir escuchando la conversación de ellos y Shion escucho que Nezumi en pensó a corre entonces se preocupo por el**

Shi: lo siento mucho Nagase-san yo amo Nezumi mucho como no tienes idea y no voy a terminar nuestra relación

Koz: pero apenas lo conoces no sabes nada de él y el no sabe nada de ti y yo si se mucho de ti, también su relación no va a funcionar y lo sabes muy bien

Shi: mira no lo conozco y el también no me conoce pero por eso no vamos a conocer más y tu Nagase-san no me conoces mucho como tú lo dices, nuestra relación no se sabe si va a funcionar o no eso se va a ver con el tiempo

Koz: está bien pero ten lo en cuenta que siempre estaré para a ti en todo momento no importa qué cosa te amo Hashiba-kun haría lo que sea por ti y si terminas tu relación con Nezumi siempre estaré disponible para que seamos pareja ok Hashiba-kun

Shi: ok adiós Nagase-san

 **Kozaku vio como Shion salía corriendo desapareció de su vista y empezó a llorar porque Shion no la ama. Shion fue a buscar Nezumi y lo encontró sentado en el parque llorando por la culpa de Kozaku y Shion, Shion se acerco a Nezumi y el se dio cuenta de que era Shion parado frente suyo**

Shi: dime que escuchaste kuro?

Nez: no me digas kuro Hashiba-kun

Shi: que escuchaste

Nez: ¡SE TE DECLARO NAGASE-SAN Y TE DIJO QUE ME DEJARAS PARA QUE FUERAN NOVIOS!

Shi: kuro la rechace no voy a salir con ella, ella no mas es una amiga a ti te amo mucho, a mi no me gusta cuando lloras por mi culpa kuro

Nez: en serio shiro

Shi: si kuro te amo mucho

 **Nezumi se lanzo para abrazar a Shion, Shion y Nezumi se cayeron pero Shion con mucho gusto correspondió el abrazo, entonces se levantaron del piso y se fueron directamente a la casa de Shion para a visarle a su mama de que va a cenar y adormir en la casa de Nezumi y de ahí se fueron a la casa de Nezumi entraron se pusieron a cenar y después se lavaron los dientes, se fueron a bañarse y cuando terminaron se cambiaron de ropa, se fueron al cuarto de Nezumi para dormirse**


End file.
